


There it is

by hoiist



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Dreamwalking, F/F, F/M, Fade, M/M, Two Inquisitors, accidental trip into the fade agian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoiist/pseuds/hoiist
Summary: “What of us? This is it, then?”“Nonsense. There will always be an “us.””
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Male Adaar/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Sera (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In between that part where Solas is monologuing at you and then you got to go back to winter palace because you left your phone in your other shirt  
> and then your arm does this weird thing and its like 'oh no'  
> No warnings just a snippet I wrote. No Beta

He had more greys since last time he saw him. 

It had only been two months, but it felt like two lifetimes. There  were more wrinkles  than last time, not even the kohl couldn't hide the bags under his eyes, but oh, how he was still so handsome. 

Arn needed to ask him if he was  okay, he needed to stop kissing him, hungrily, like he was about to die. like it would be the last time they'd be in each other’s arms. 

\---

“Inquisitor, you’re just in time.” Varric held a glass up. 

Dorian panicked; he hadn’t even told Arn yet. He didn’t even know how he was going to break this to him

_ Void, just take me. _

“Sparkles, the Imperium doesn’t deserve you.” Varric started. “Or want you. It may even kill you. But we’ll miss you, if it counts.”

Arn looked to the others.

“And you didn’t even know...” Varric voice was slow, he looked to Dorian and back to Arn. They’d all known each other long enough, they all knew their quirks. He could see Arn’s heart breaking.    
The crowd dispersed. There were just two sad souls standing in the Winter Palace.

“It’s true. I couldn’t stay away from  Tevinter forever. I’m leaving as soon as the Exalted Council is done,” Dorian explained.

Arn turned to Dorian, his heart broke. he really was going back, for good. Arn didn't know if he could follow, but he could try. He'd tried anything to just stay with Dorian before the world ended. 

“I don’t want to leave, Amatus. My Father is dead. Assassinated, I believe.”

-

“What of us? This is it, then?”

“Nonsense. There will always be an “us.””

\--- 

Elena and Arn went through the mirror, it locked behind them. Sera tried to follow but bounced back.

"What?! Why won't it let us in?" Dorian studied the mirror, Cassandra and Bull pressed on the mirror. Dorian's heart began to crumble.  _ What did you do Solas? What have you done?  _

They pushed harder and harder on the mirror, but mirrors are fragile.

Sera and Bull  were pushing too hard to make it work. 

"Stop!  Or it will break! "  He tried to hide the panic in his voice.  He tried to hide the tears.

" Eluvians have a  passwords right? Maybe we can guess the password ?"

"I don't think it's that easy." The mirror still wobbled. It still worked, but they couldn't get through. Dorian began to think.  _ If you think about getting an answer, maybe you'll stop thinking about the love of your life being dead on the other side of the mirror.  _

It didn't work, 

"Dorian make it work!" Sera was panicking, "Dorian make the frigging thing work!" she started to yell. 

"I'm trying!" his voice became strained, he turned to Sera to snap, but saw tears running down her face. 

"Please..." 

Dorian stopped, dropping his staff, "I can't" he said to her. The  Eluvians needed things he didn't have, things he didn't know. He couldn't help. Bull rested his heavy hand on Dorian's shoulder. The tears rolled quietly down his cheek. Sera clung to Cassandra.

They looked to the mirror and waited in silence. 

They couldn’t tell if 3 minutes had past or three hours but they waited for it to change, waited for a sign that they could go through.

Then a change in the mirrors pattern, it sparked.

"THERE" Dorian shouted, he ran to the mirror.

"Dorian Wait! " Bull shouted, but Dorian had already gone through. 

He saw the statues.  They were the  qunari . 

Sera was close behind, Cassandra and Bull in tow.

"Holy shit" Bull said. 

“Maker preserve us...”

"What, happened?" Dorian muttered. 

A cry of pain came from somewhere in front of them. 

"There he is! " Sera ran past them, they followed suit, following  her, moving past the statues. 

There, in the middle of the field. Crunched over in pain was Arn, Elena was lifeless

“Inquisitors!”

" Amatus ! " 

" Arn ! " 

Arn looked up to see Dorian's face, he had smudged liner, Sera too. 

" Amatus , are you alright?! We need to get you safe! " Dorian had already started to get some healing spell onto him.

"You've been crying..." Arn stated,  weak, but at least  coherent . 

"Yes, well, we were in a bit of a panic trying to get to you, sorry I didn't have time to redo my make up" Dorian quipped back, trying to joke, but it was hard. 

"You have too Sera?" Arn asked 

"No, shit, shut up." she rubbed the snot away. Her and Bull did their best to lift Arn up. He was a lot of dead weight. 

Cassandra already had Elena in her arms. “She’s breathing, just...” Cassandra mumbled. 

Arn looked to Bull, "Don't tell me you and Cass did too? " 

"On the inside boss, someone had to keep everyone together while you partied with out us" 

Sera struggled with  Arn until Dorian took his place, he was lop sided, but getting there. Dorian noticed  Arns arm, it was too hot, he could felt like a hot coal in his hands, almost like it was on fire. he shifted himself to put less pressure on the arm. 

"We'll get you back to the winter palace" Dorian muttered

"Oh no, do I have too? " he was slightly dazed, "But I guess if I have too, you’ll with me, it can't be that bad. Josie might get upset that you guys are coming, but I'll be the only Oxman there." he looked up to bull, he cracked a smile, "She can't say no if we are there to save the empires ass" 

He remembered this conversation last time. Arn kept muttering to himself the whole night that it would be fine because he's not the only  Qunari there and he'd be fine. 

One mirror  down, some unnecessary amount left to go. 

Arn wasn't doing well, he was breathing heavily, slipping in and out of concussion. 

"You got to stay with us boss" 

"Yeah, don't start doing stupid shit now. "

"Yes, that's clearly Sera's job, not yours.” 

Dorian tried to hide the pain they were feeling with a joke, for  Sera’s benefit, clearly. 

Sera let out a little  chuckle, so did Arn.

They approached a  mirror, Arn let out his hand to touch it. "What I wouldn't give for something to drink" he muttered. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT THAT ARM IS LOADED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta, Lora and Elena are my girlfriends

The mirror led them through, they had come out at the winter  palace, guards standing there.

Bull held on to Arn. "Healer! Now!" he ordered.

The guards looked to see what seemed to be the glove starting to melt off Arns hand. Cassandra came in straight after. Elena still out cold, her hand pulsing as well.

Some rushed off to find a healer. Another helped Bull and Cassandra take the inquisitors somewhere safe. 

Dorian and Sera stopped, watching them.

With out a word, Dorian followed. 

Cassandra  handed Elena to another guard. Look but at the others. She  sprinted off to find Cullen. 

“His  arm is  almost falling off, but we somehow  managed to jump half a dozen  eluvians to reach here.” Bull muttered. 

Sera looked too  Bull, “ Frigging magic piss fucked everything right up.” She tried to fight back the tears behind her eyes. “I’m, like what if it was my wife though? This could be a lot worse and I don’t like it. We were  supposed to fix it, not make it worse. “ 

Bull out his arm around her holding her close, “We are  gonna fix it,  just gonna take a little bit longer.” He reassured her. 

Lora had noticed the commotion and found Bull and Sera. 

“SERA!” she ran to  her, hold her close and Sera began to cry. Lora wanted to know, but she wasn’t going to get much out of anyone at this rate. She moved an arm to hug Bull  too, a silent look, a thank you.

Cassandra had found Cullen with Josie and Lelianna. 

“You’re wife.” She said to Cullen. The two women looked to Cullen, his jaw dropped. The papers Josie held dropped. They ran with Cassandra. Feet as fast as they could take them.    
Elena was motionless on the bed, Vivenne sat next to her. The arm began to flare up. There was a strangled cry.

“We need to help them.”

“Cut it off.” 

They looked to Cassandra. Who watched the Fade rip at Elena’s  arm.

“What?”

“Get Bull, we cut if off.” She said, sure and steady.

“You just can't-!?”

“And what do you suggest?” Her raised her voice. “You didn’t see the destruction it caused. You didn’t see what it did. They will both go. Then where will we be?”

There was silence. None of them said a word.

Cassandra pulled her blade out. 

“Forgive me.” She muttered. Leliana held Cullen back and Cassandra went for the strike.

It was quick. A Sharp blade helped. The arm dropped, almost like brittle wood,  It began to crumble at the end of it. The flair died down. For a moment, there was nothing. Elena’s arm was in half, from the elbow up, the green had  receded . Healers rushed to her side. 

Cullen pulled himself out of his restraints. He wanted to scream at Cassandra. He wanted to throttle her. But Elena was alive and breathing. 

The arm on the floor began to pulsate. Cassandra grabbed the arm, rushing out of the infirmary.  Viv ienne put a barrier on Cassandra and followed her suite. Cassandra threw the arm as hard as she could,  Viv ienne, using an icy shot, push it further in the sky. The sky turned green; the explosion rocked the Palace. Cassandra used her shield to protect herself and  Viv ienne.

As they stared for a brief moment at the sky to see a snake of sickly green light fade back into the blue.    
Vivenne looked to Cassandra, both realising they had to remove Arn’s arm as soon as they can. 

As others rushed out to see the commotion. The two women rushed into the other room where Arn was screaming in pain.    
Bull looked outside. “What was tha\--”

“Cut it off!” Cassandra yelled. 

Dorian stopped in shock. Adenan looked to the arm, it was glowing more and more.

“That was an explosion from Elena’s hand.” The First Enchanters voice was stressed, it was not calm as normal. 

Bull looked to Dorian, waiting for the go ahead. 

Dorian looked to Arn, curled over in pain. 

“We need to cut it” Dorian explained to Arn, it half a state. 

There was no answer, just gargled screams and more power rushing to the arm.

Bull threw Dorian out of the room. Cassandra and Vivenne grabbed the staff and moved them as far away as possible. Bull grabbed Arn and held his arm out.    
Adenan let down his cleaver onto Arn’s arm. There was a bang, a crackle. Adenan and Bull was pushed back across the room. The arm was off, Arn was bleeding and passed out. The arm however started to build up energy. 

Dorian rushed back into the room before anyone could stop him. He used his magic to pick up the arm and fling it as far as he could. Using a snap of lightning, he detonated the arm. Unlike Elena’s. This was loud and powerful. It rocked the buildings. 

Hindsight is a wonderful thing, maybe he shouldn't have used the lightning. But he could deal with the  repercussions later. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fade trip time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elena belongs to my girlfriend

Arn awoke, he was in a bed. He couldn’t make out where he was, his head felt like it was a ticking time bomb. Like a bee hive. A ringing in his ears. It slowly began to fade as he walked. He walked familiar stairs, into an empty great hall. 

“Must have slept all day.” 

Across the hall he saw Elena eating away. “Oh,  you're here?” She smiled. 

“Elena, where else would I be?” Arn sat next to her. Elena’s brow furrowed. 

“Not here.” She  said . There were suddenly voices and people. The hall it up. Cullen appeared on the other side of her. Florence across from her. He could see  familiar faces.

“These people weren’t...”

“How did you get here?” Elena asked. 

Florence laughed at something, Blackwall in her arms. Danny had thrown something across the Hall, Alex caught it and landed with a thud, an up roar come from the front. 

“What do you mean? Elena...?”

Everything was quiet. They were in a place he didn’t remember. Didn’t know? It was hard to tell.

“Arn you in the Fade.”

“Shit no, are you doing that Thing Solas did to me that one time?” He remembered Solas. They were back at the  Davarad . It was green and soft. There was the mirror, but no statues. “Elena, he’s going to kill us.” 

“I know.” Elena put her hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly it was empty. He walked on sand; Elena had gone. “If mage’s get to do this all the time, I don’t want it.” He looked around himself. There was the emptiness of the Hissing Wastes. The calmness he felt. It was night. It felt better. Somewhere something was telling him to stop, this isn’t right. It  isn't real. But his feet just kept moving, he was calm here. 

Dorian found himself in the Fade. This was familiar territory. The Black City in the distance, a strange tower. That was new though. He heard something, a humming? It was familiar. He saw the world around him change, like someone was... Was he in someone else's dreamscape?

He opened a door, a garden spread out to him. He’d never seen it before.    
There was a gate, the humming was coming through the gate. 

“It wonderful you’ve finally decided to come with me my dear Amatus.” Was that his voice? But he wasn’t saying it. “I knew you’d love it here.” 

Dorian silently walked into the room. He, another version of him was sitting on the arm of a chair. Two curled horns popped up from behind the chair. He stayed out of site. The two figures  were talking. 

“I never thought I could come here, honestly I thought they will kill me.” 

That was Arn

“I would never let that happen. I will always be here with you.” Dorian could see Arn was caught in a memory in the fade. He was stuck in someplace happy. Be this wasn’t Arn’s happy place. It was Dorian childhood room. It was happier place for Dorian for the early part of his life. But now, it was a grave. The books in his shelves were volumes. 

  
‘Volume 8: Blood magic and how to use it. The Family Edition.’

Another book had no title, but when he lifted it off the shelf, there was a map to a brothel he once travelled too, marks moved and he could hear cheers, mumbled groans. Yelling

He put it back and pull out another. 

‘Magisters guide to time Magic.’

There were the memories of his life that only he knew. Somethings he had forgotten until now. 

The other version of him held wine in his hand, a sheer purple gown. Arn 

Dorian let out a cough, “Sorry to  interrupt ,  whatever this is. But you might be a little lost.” 

Arn  leapt out of the  chair , protecting the Fade Dorian. 

“Who are you?” Asked the demon, magic in his hand. 

“I’m Dorian  Pavus , demon. And you are well out of your depth.” He  threatened himself. Arn drew a sword from the nothingness.

“I think it’s you who are the demon.” Arn accused. 

“Arn, you’ve never been good at threatening people.” Dorian tutted at him. 

“I am the leader of the Inquisitor--” 

“And you’ve never once liked anyone using that on you.” 

The Demon fixated on Arn, also slithering around. A purple hazed moved around Arn. “What is he even talking about? Amatus, he’s an assassin.”

Dorian scoffed, cocking an eyebrow. “Really Demon?” 

The desire demon reviled itself, but it still had Arn set in a trance. “Dorian darling, why do we keep meeting up like this, just let me take  your body. You know I’ll take good care of it.”

Arn was trapped in the desire  demons' bonds. 

“Yes, you might, but also, you’ll shave off my moustache, and you know that just won't do.” He curled his  stache , “You know how long it took to fix when Sera burnt off one side, it was terrible.” 

The demon appeared next to him now.

“Oh Dorian, please let me take you, you know you’re my favourite. No one’s as good as you. You know you’re my favourite form to take.” The Demon pleaded as his hands slithered over him. 

“How many times do we need to have this conversation?” Dorian snapped his fingers and the magic he drew around him shifted into lightning, shocking the demon off him. “Besides, I’m hurt you didn’t come and say hello while I was in the fade last time.”

The demon shook his head. “I know, I am terribly sorry. But You must understand, there was a delightful young lady in the fade with you I just had to torture. She was worried for a chantry boy and I am telling you; I was caught up in the fun of that.” The demon turned around to Arn. “And then this magnificent man? He doesn’t remember last time, but we had a fun time too while he was here last.”

“ Well if it was that good, why did he forget?” Dorian let out another crack of lightning on the demon. The lighting was hot and cold at the same time. This wasn’t his usual. One strike froze him in the spot to suddenly start burning the demon, but it didn’t look like it was doing much then just  distracting him. 

“Why must we do this dance Dorian? Don’t you grow tired of it?”

“Never. I have a  nemesis in the Fade. Who gets to say that.  Sure, you’re a lesser demon, but still.” 

The Desire demon appeared behind Arn. His voice changing back to Dorian’s.

“Help, Amatus. I’m out of mana.” The demon's expression smiling and cruel, his voice, strained. Arn grabbed the sword and ran to Dorian

“Now that’s a cheap shot.” Dorian put up a barrier, only to notice it wasn’t on himself. “One day. You'll actually play fair.”

The Desire  Demon smiled. “Never.”

Arn sword came crashing down, Dorian stepped out of the road, only to have Arn slam him across the face with a backhand. Knock him onto his ass. 

_ Remind me never to get on his bad side. _ Fade or not, Arn had the power behind him. He was sure that Arn had let him win those  sparring sessions more  than not. Now he was sure of it. 

“So,” he said, dodging Arn’s blows. “You were letting me win all those sparring sessions then? I’m hurt.  Well my pride is.”

Arn didn’t hear him. Another swift blow to the gut and Dorian was down again. He needed to disable Arn, but he didn’t want to hurt him. 

This was always the fade. 

Dorian swung his staff up and smashed Arn under the chin, taking another swift hit to his  stomach , propelling him across Dorian’s room into a fire place. 

_ It’s the fade, it’s the fade. _ He kept reminding himself. 

Arn slammed onto the outside of it, bracing himself. He grabbed small sharp objects and began to throw then Dorian. Only to change to a large knife. Then another one. 

Dorian let out a groan and put a static cage over him. Disabling him for a short time. 

“I will make it up to you Amatus.” He said, looking for the demon. He let a blaze of fire out of his chest into the darkness, the demon screamed in pain. Claws came to Dorian, curling around his neck, gripping tight. 

“I tried to be reasonable, my deals were good. But now you force my hands.” 

“Now where have I heard that before.” Dorian gasped between breaths “Have you been talking to my father now that he’s dead? The Man’s not been dead a week and you’re already having a chat.”

Arn mumbled something. “He’s dead?”

More hands came out of the darkness, grabbing Arn through the cage, screaming pain as he was electrocuted and claws dug into him and started to crush his hand.

“That means...” Arn snapped out of it. “Dorian is a fucking Magister now?” 

The hands slammed him into the ground. Trying to stop arn from keeping some thought. 

Dorian could barely breath. He couldn’t hear Arn. He would not die in a dream. No demon would take his body. 

Suddenly the demon began to choke. It loosened his grip on Dorian. Dropping him. There was a hiss and a pop and nothing. 

Dorian was gasping for Arn. “Oh sure, he just runs off.” He said trying to breath. He felt a large hand on his back. 

“Dorian are you okay?”

“Peachy...” 

Arn helped him straighten up. They both sat on the marble floors of the room. 

“Where are we?”

“The fade, well more specifically, a room I haven’t seen in 20 odd years.”

“This is your room?”

“Yes, my childhood room. Tough, it’s a lot darker then a remember it.” He muttered to himself. The dream scape twitched and slithered and little. But stayed in tack. 

“We’re in the fade?  Oh makers tits, is this like that other shit Solas was doing with the dreams and walking? Dorian what is going on?” 

Dorian sighed. “Adenan chopped off your arm and it exploded.” Dorian wasn’t going to put this lightly, likely hood of Arn remember this dream was low. “Adenan is about to get his  Dalish assed kick by Lora when she manages to calm Sera down. You’ll need to talk to her when you get up too, she’s very upset at your stupidity.” 

“Why did he chop off my arm?”

“ Oh you were going to die.” Dorian said calmly, leaning on Arn’s shoulder. The room changed to a tavern in  Minrathus . They were in the Garden. “Remind me that I need to take you here, the food is wonderful.” He deflected. Dorian held Arn’s hands. 

“This will be the last time I’m going to be able to do this for a while.”

“What- Why?” 

Dorian sighed again. “Arm cut off? Danny? Where you not listening to me? That’s alright, I’ll explain it later when you’re awake.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake up with a bruise to the face and a sinking feeling in your gut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lora and Elena are my girlfriends

Arn woke up to see the roof, the roof was covered in some ugly painting of some old person he didn’t  recognize . 

“Fuck.” He muttered, reaching for his face. He couldn’t feel his hand. He looked over to a bandage with blood slightly seeping out of it. Something stirred next to him. He looked over to Dorian.

He reached out with the hand to touch him gently. 

Dorian let out a moan of disapproval. “Later...” He mumbled. 

Arn smiled. The remanence of a dream was still lingering, but he couldn’t pin all of it. At least Dorian was in it. 

He began to pick at the bandages on his arm.

“Don’t play with them. You know how many bloody times I had to redo that?” Dorian muttered. 

Arn looked to Dorian. For someone who had been sleep, he looked like he’d been up for days. “Are you okay?” Arn asked. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Dorian crawled over to arn, snuggling himself in his chest. “That’s alright, you’ve been out for days. It’s nice to see you awake.”

“I had a dream about you.” Arn chirped. “We were in a big fancy-looking room, you said it was your childhood room. And then you fought yourself.” 

“Then you attacked me, you let me win all those sparring sessions we  had didn’t you? The audacity!” 

In the dim light, Arn saw a bruise on Dorian’s cheek. He frowned. 

“Oh yes don’t worry, you did it by accident. You have a mean swing on you  amatus . I am glad  I'm on your good side.”

Arn could piece together bits of the dream and he looked to Dorian. Half asleep and in pain. 

“Relax, I’m fine.” Dorian kissed Arn on the cheek. “It was the Fade. You walked into my dream by accident.”

That didn’t make Arn feel better. 

“I’m sorry though.”

“I forgive you.” 

\--

Elena woke up with a jolt. She was in her bed by herself. Cullen had fallen asleep in the chair next to her. She gentle touched him on the shoulder. 

“Cullen...” Elena voice was soft.

Cullen sprung awake. He looked over to Elena, her face soft. 

Cullen hugged her without a word, clutching her close. 

She hugged him back, he felt her arm was missing. The nub of her arm resting at his side. 

“Are you alright?” He asked her. 

“As well as can be.” She replied. “But I need to see Arn. He... well, I don’t think he’s okay.” 

“He lost his arm too.” He quietly informed her,  She looked down to the  bandaged stub. 

“I gathered.” Her tone  light . “But I think he got stuck in my dream. I need to make sure he’s okay.” Elena shift to get out of bed. 

“Elena, I don’t think--”

“Would you be a dear and help me with a dressing gown and help me to Arn.” Her tone was sweet. He knew he wasn’t going to tell her  no, she knew her limits. But he would help. He was in the room next door.  So it wasn’t far. 

-

There was a knock on the door, Dorian groaned. “It had better be dinner.” 

Arn called out for them to come in, Dorian folded himself into more blankets. 

“Elena!” Arn was happy she was okay. She smiled and led Cullen over to the bed. She sat next to Arn while Cullen stood next to her.  Stretching himself to feel better after falling asleep in the chair. 

Dorian sighed and got himself to sit up, leaning his chin on Arn as he spied the Commander. “Having a stretch after a fun night?” Dorian teased. 

“No! Elena just woke up.” 

“He fell asleep on the  chiar .” Elena informed them. 

“Cullen there was a perfectly good bed to sleep in. You’re married now, you’re allowed to sleep in the same bed. Or is some other weird Ferelden custom I don’t know about?”

Cullen shook his head. Elena smiled and ignored Dorian. 

“Arn I do believe you’ve been ‘dream walking’ again.” She informed him

“Yeah, Dorian was telling me all about it.”

“And what about the bruise?” Cullen asked. 

Dorian shrugged. “Did you know he let me win all those sparring matches, the complete nerve of him?” 

“I did not!” Arn protested. 

“You  defiantly didn’t let me win in the fade.” 

Elena put a hand on Arn’s cheek. “It’s not a pleasant  experience for  someone not used to it. Are you okay?”

“I apparently beat up my boyfriend? How do you think I feel?” Arn was so upset at what he’d done  in a dream he barely  remembered . 

There was a polite on the door. Adenan poked his head through. “See Lora!  Its fine! They are both alive and—oh hey Dorian. The fuck happened to you? You look like a War Nug’s ass.” 

“Danny!” 

“Thanks.” Dorian rolled his eyes. 

Cassandra poked her head in  as well , with a sigh of relief.

“Cassandra? What are you doing here?” Elena asked.

“We have come to  apologise .”

“For what?”

Cullen and Dorian where quiet. They agreed it was the right thing to do but Lora had been so upset over the whole ordeal. 

“We cut your arms off, and I don’t regret nothing, but Lora is making me say sorry because we didn’t ask permission or some shit.” 

“What Adena is trying to say,” Cassandra glared at him, “Is that we are sorry that we couldn’t find a way to save your arms. We put you in  grave danger with our stupidity and we are sorry.” 

“Also, your arms blew up and Arn, makers balls, you should have seen the explosion yours made. Like WOW it was—OW" Danny stopped talk to rub his rump where he was kneed from behind. 

“You did the right thing.” Arn replied. 

Usually, Elena is the first to address these problems. But Arn seem to cut in first. 

“it’s just an arm anyways.” He shrugged. 

“We have informed Dagna, she will be able to fit new arms for the both of you when we go back to Skyhold.”

Arn heard the word  Skyhold and looked back to Dorian. He realised this was going to be the last time he would be with him. Elena looked to Cullen, noticing the two. She asked him to help her up. 

“I will tell Josie you are both awake.” Cassandra said.

“Yes, the Exalted Council will want to  reconvene .” Cullen muttered, helping Elena up.

Danny turned to Cassandra, “That shit still going on. Wow.”

“Why do you think we were here!” Said an angry voice from behind him. 

“I don’t know? We sold  Skyhold and we’re renting a place in the Winter Palace? No one said shit!” Danny walked off from the door. Lora poked her head in to smile at Arn and Elena. She quickly popped in and gave Arn a kiss on the forehead. 

‘I’ll be back a little later to redress that for you.” and she helped Elena as they left him and Dorian in the room by themselves. 

There was a silence for a while, an uncomfortable one. 

“At least you gave me a messaging crystal.” Arn tried to break the silence. Dorian wrapped his arms around Arn’s chest. 

“As much as the dream was nice to visit  your childhood room, I don’t think I’ll be allowed there.” 

Dorian didn’t say anything, just burring his head into the expanse of Arn’s back. 

“But Varric gave me a nice place in Kirkwall we could stay when you’re not busy? Not sure how they will deal with a  Qunari there...” He muttered. 

“I’m sure we can always go to the Rutherford’s.” Dorian joked, trying to keep his voice steady and the tears fell. 

“Yeah, that’s true. You could see a real Ferelden Winter.” Arn’s tone were optimistic. “I’ll have to get you some fur.”

dorian protested. “Fur?  Uncultured Ferelden you are."

Arn turned around to wrap Dorian in his arms. There was silence. This time no unwelcomed. 

“We’ll have to get ready soon.” Dorian muttered. 

“Five more minutes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then you got to go deal with the EC and thier BS like the rad mother fuckers you are and you call it a day, but then you also have to figure out how to live with your boyfriends whos life is in danger. which we will get too later

**Author's Note:**

> Lora and Elena belong to my girlfriend  
> Adenan is also referred to as Danny and is a Dalish Elf


End file.
